geekorchicfandomcom-20200213-history
Demeter
"I warned you, daughter. This scoundrel Hades is no good. You could've married the god of doctors or the god of lawyers, but noooo. You ''had to eat that pomegranate!"''Demeter is the Greek goddess of the harvest and agriculture, who presided over grains, the fertility of the earth, the seasons, and the harvest. Demeter's Roman counterpart is Ceres. Demeter is portrayed by Stefanie von Pfetten in The Hero's Of Olympus History Birth And Rescue Demeter was the second child of Kronos, the Titan King of Mount Othrys, and his sister-wife Rhea. Since Demeter was a goddess (a member of a more beautiful and powerful race of immortals than the Titans), Kronos, fearing that Demeter would one day overpower him, quickly proceeded to swallow her whole as well, to the horror of Rhea. Demeter, thus, spent her childhood undigested in her father's stomach along with her elder sister Hestia, her younger sister Hera, as well as her younger brothers Hades, and Poseidon, all of whom were also swallowed shortly after their birth. As a result, Kronos became known as "The Cannibal King." Rhea pleaded with Kronos to spare their children but with no success, since even Kronos' great love for Rhea was not enough to overpower his selfish and evil nature. However, Rhea soon gave birth to her final child, Zeus, who she secretly raised on Crete, far away from Mount Othrys. After growing up, Zeus successfully infiltrated Kronos' Palace on Mount Othrys as the Titan King's royal cup bearer. Demeter was finally released during the final drinking competition that Kronos had with his Titanic brothers and nephews. Zeus poured an extremely powerful emetic (made from nectar mixed with mustard) into Kronos' goblet, which caused the Titan King to disgorge all of the contents of his stomach, in reverse order of swallowing: first the boulder, then Poseidon, followed by Hera, Demeter, Hades, and,Hestia. All five of them had been growing undigested in Kronos' stomach, being gods. Zeus quickly introduced himself to his elder siblings, and all of them (including Demeter) promptly escaped Mount Othrys, before their Titanic uncles and cousins came to their senses. In Zeus' Cave, at the base of Mount Ida, Demeter happily reunited with her beloved mother Rhea, who tearfully embraced her. Shortly thereafter, Demeter and the other gods accepted Zeus as their leader, and reached a unanimous consensus on declaring war against their tyrannical father. Demeter was particularly bitter towardsKronos, and vowed that she would never forgive her father. However, since the Titans were well-armed and the gods still had no weapons, Demeter agreed to help Zeus release their Elder Cyclopes and Hekatonkheire uncles from Tartarus first Rescuing the Elder Cyclopes and Hekatonkheires Demeter's brother Hades was very skilled in navigating under the earth, was able to lead them all into Tartarus(through a network of Underworld tunnels). There, imprisoned in the maximum-security zone, surrounded by huge bronze walls, and a lava moat, guarded fierce demons, were the Elder Cyclopes and Hekatonkheires. Their guardian, Kampê, was the most ferocious and fearsome monster in all of Tartarus, and even Zeus,Poseidon, and Hades initially shuddered with horror when they saw the infernal monster for the first time. However, the gods overcame their fear, and were able to sneak in. Zeus managed to talk to the Cyclopes Brontes, and convinced him to forge powerful weapons for him and his siblings behind Kampê's back. The three Elder Cyclopes forged three incredibly powerful weapons: the Master Bolt (for Zeus), the Trident (for Poseidon), and the Helm of Darkness (for Hades). With these new weapons, Zeus killed Kampê, and Poseidon shattered the chains of the Elder Cyclopes and Hekatonkheires, releasing them. Afterwards, Hades safely guided his siblings and uncles back out of Tartarus. In return, for their release, all six of Demeter's uncles agreed to fight on her side in the upcoming war with the Titans. The First Titanomachy Shortly after their return from Tartarus, Demeter and her siblings officially declared war on Kronos and the other Titans, which resulted in the terrifying 11-year-long Titanomachy. The Elder Cyclopes soon forged a mighty golden sword for Demeter, which she bravely wielded in battle against the Titans. The Titans initially had the upper hand, since they were well-armed and much more experienced warriors. However, as the years of the War passed, the gods quickly became skilled warriors as well, and with the help of their new extremely powerful weapons, as well as the aid of the Elder Cyclopes and Hekatonkheires, the gods finally prevailed. While preparing for the final battle of the War, Demeter and her siblings ascended to Mount Olympus (the tallest mountain in Greece after Mount Orthys). During the final battle, Zeus used his Master Bolt to shear off the top of Mount Othrys, and hurl Kronos from his Black Throne, defeating the Titan King. Shortly thereafter, the gods invaded the ruins of Mount Orthys, and finally overwhelmed Atlas, Hyperion, Iapetus, Krios, andKoios. In the aftermath of the battle, the Elder Cylopes chained up all of the defeated Titans, while the Hekatonkheires forced them to kneel before Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. Zeus took his father's Scythe, and sliced Kronos into a thousand pieces, before casting him into Tartarus, along with the rest of his followers (except for Atlas, who was forced to hold the Sky). After the War The gods chose Mount Olympus as their official residence, and the Elder Cyclopes build magnificent palaces there for them all. As a result, the gods started to call themselves the Olympians. Shortly thereafter, Demeter's brothers Zeus, Poseidon and Hades divided world between themselves: Hades received the Underworld, Poseidon seized the seas and oceans, and Zeus claimed the heavens as his domain, and became the King of Mount Olympus, and the Olympians. As for Demeter herself, she became the goddess of agriculture, fertility, and harvest, and would often visit mortals and teach them the necessary skills of agriculture. Demeter often traveled in a golden chariot pulled by two fierce dragons. Shortly thereafter, since Hestia chose to remain an eternal virgin, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades all tried to marry Demeter. She, however, chose to devote herself to her duties as the goddess of the harvest. Demeter also presided over the foremost of the Mystery Cults which promised its initiates the path to a blessed afterlife. Relationship with Zeus Zeus, however, (who had just ended his marriage with the Titaness Themis), was determined to woo Demeter, and, after transforming into a serpent, he successfully seduced her. Zeus and Demeter enjoyed a relationship that resulted in a very beautiful daughter, Persephone. Though the affair ended, Demeter was very happy as she had a beautiful daughter, whom she loved dearly. Persephone grew up without want, always staying close to her mother. Persephone soon became the goddess of springtime, and flowers, and Demeter shared some of her power over the earth with her. As a result, Demeter took to spending all of her time with Persephone. Relationship with Poseidon A couple of years after Persephone's birth, Demeter had decided to take a walk on the beach, and was noticed by her brother Poseidon. The god of the seas appeared before her, wearing magnificent flowing green robes, and a crown of shining seashells. Demeter was frightened, and transformed herself into a white mare, and attempted to hide herself among a nearby herd of wild horses. Poseidon, however, being "The Father of Horses", quickly transformed into a mighty white stallion himself, and galloped after her. He quickly caught up with the herd, and made the horses part before him and surround Demeter, after which he successfully seduced her. Shortly thereafter, Demeter gave birth to twins: Despoina (a goddess), and Arion (an immortal stallion). Despoina would later become a minor goddess of fertility, and would often look after Demeter's temples as a high priestess. Her twin brother Arion, however, was far more prominent, and would often come to the aid of demigod heroes (such as Hercules). Relationship with Iasion Shortly thereafter, Demeter would fall in love with Iasion, a handsome mortal prince from Crete. Iasion greatly respected agriculture and farming, which touched Demeter's heart. Demeter and Iasion both enjoyed a relationship, which, unfortunately, ended abruptly. Zeus, overcome with jealousy, promptly killed Iasion with a thunderbolt. A devastated Demeter proceeded to lock herself in her Olympian chambers for months. By the time that she had chosen to come out again, Demeter had given birth to Ploutos, the minor god of fertility and wealth. Ploutos would often travel all over Greece, and would reward the most hard-working farmers with sacks of money. Punishing Erysichthon Erysichthon, an arrogant prince of Thessaly, intended to build himself a magnificent feast-hall. However, Erysichthon only deemed the massive trees from Demeter's sacred grove to be fit for building material. While Erysichthon and fifty of his burly friends set out to chop down the trees, Demeter herself appeared before them, in the guise of a maiden. While she tried to reason with them, Erysichthon completelly disregarded her advice, and mocked Demeter. However, before he could chop down a single tree, the infuriated goddess removed her disguise, and grew over 100 feet tall. As the goddess of harvest and mistress of food, Demeter inflicted Erysichthon with insatiable hunger and thirst. After a couple of weeks, Erysichthon's hunger induced him to exhaust his riches and ever sell his own daughter into slavery. However, the girl was saved by Poseidon, who took her to Atlantis, and made her his housekeeper. Erysichthon himself finally perished in poverty and excruciating pain. Abduction of Persephone While Demeter loved all of her children dearly, Persephone remained her favorite child of all. As a result, Demeter took to spending all of her time with Persephone. Due to her great beauty, Persephone was often desired by many gods, but Demeter would would never allow it. One day, however, Persephone was noticed by Hades himself. Although he was distanced from his Olympian family, Hades was lonely and desired a wife to fill the void. After seeing the young goddess, Hades began to fall madly in love with her, to the point that, for the first time, he became sloppy in his duties as Lord of the Dead. He, knew however, that Persephone's overprotective mother Demeter would refuse to even consider the marriage, so decided to speak with her father instead. Zeus sympathized with his lovesick brother, and agreed to help him kidnap Persephone behind Demeter's back. One day, while Demeter was busy, leaving Persephone in the care of her companion nymphs, Hades managed to abduct her. Persephone's terrified scream was only heard by the minor goddess Hecate. Demeter came to find her beloved daughter missing and began an epic tale of searching for the young goddess, even said to have told the earth to not reproduce until the girl was returned to her (which induced autumn, and then winter). Helios, the Titan of the Sun, who saw everything, eventually told her of what happened. Zeus, seeing the hunger and anguish of the mortals eventually ordered Hades to return Persephone. Hades complied with his brother's wish, but before Persephone was taken back up by Hermes (the only god who can go freely to the Underworld), Hades' gardener gave her a pomegranate, and persuader her to eat six seeds. Hence, Persephone has to stay within the Underworld for six months out of the year. This came at a cost, as Demeter never could accept that her daughter had married Hades, and left her. Demeter's nagging increased with this action, but Persephone got to stay with her husband (with whom she had fallen in love) this way. Rewarding Triptolemus Triptolemus, a prince of Eleusis that directed Demeter to Helios (and subsequently, helped her find Persephone), was justly rewarded by the goddess: she gifted him with a beautiful red-and-gold winged chariot (pulled by two pythons), and taught him the arts of agriculture. Afterwards, Demeter sent him on a mission to educate the whole of Greece. When Triptolemus taught Lynkos, King of Scythia (and demigod son of Hades), the arts of agriculture, Lynkos refused to teach it to his people and then tried to murder Triptolemus. As a result, Demeter turned him into a lynx, and made Triptolemus the immortal god of farming. Personality Demeter is somewhat fussy and very overprotective, but seems to be absent-minded, which goes far into explaining how Persephone could have been kidnapped by Hades. A stereotypical mother in-law, Demeter takes every opportunity to chastise and criticize Hades' work and marriage to her daughter. Possessing a very caring nature and an obsession for cereal, Demeter insists upon advising eating healthy and hard work as every mother would (as shown when she talks to Nico). While Demeter always rewards everyone who shows her kindness (like Triptolemus and Metanira), she is extremely severe to those who disrespect her (like Erysichthon). Appearance According to Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Demeter is more beautiful than Hestia, though less so compared to Hera: she had long blond hair the color of ripe wheat, and wore a bright green dress with a dark cape, which gave her the appearance of fresh plant shoots breaking through fertile earth whenever she moved. She also wore a crown of woven corn leaves and adornments of poppies, and she had a scent of a rainstorm over a field of jasmine. Wherever she went, Demeter was said to cut a surprisingly warlike figure, given that she rode a golden chariot pulled by twin dragons, and at her side gleamed a gold sword forged from the Scythe of Kronos. In The Titan's Curse, Demeter was portrayed as a dark-haired woman in green robes. In The Last Olympian, Demeter was described to be an older and sterner version of her daughter, with the same lustrous black hair and warm brown eyes, and her golden dress was the color of a wheat field. Her hair was woven with dried grasses, and reminded Percy of a wicker basket. The differences in Demeter's physical description throughout the novels could be attributed to the fact that, as a goddess, she has the ability to assume any shape she desired, though it must be noted that she retains her beauty and dignity no matter what physical manifestation she adopts. Abilities As an Elder Olympian, Demeter is an extremely powerful goddess, more so than her older sister, Hestia, but not as powerful as her younger sister, Hera. Due to her having divine control over agriculture, she will often punish those who offend her with famine or hunger. She is also the Goddess of the Seasons and Motherhood, and hence could change the climate and state of the earth, and could bestow or good or bad pregnancy upon mortals. When she is with Persephone, the daughter whom she loves most dearly, the earth is warm and ripe, but when Persephone is away with Hades, the world is dark and bare. The legendary tale of Hades and Persephone is just one of the numerous instances where Demeter's powers can affect the earth itself. * Height Manipulation: In Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, when infuriated and provoked by Erysichthon, Demeter grows 100 feet tall, taller than the huge trees in her sacred grove. Percy describes her as "Grainzilla" in this state. * Chlorokinesis: As the goddess of agriculture and harvest, Demeter has divine authority and absolute control over plants. She can also grant fertility to the earth, allowing plants to grow where they could not grow before. Also, she aids plants in growing simply by being near them. * Transfiguration:' '''Demeter is capable of transfiguration, being able to transform multiple things at once, as demonstrated in the Battle of Manhattan when she transforms many Dracaenae into barley. * '''Geokinesis (limited)': Demeter could make soil more fertile, and increase the output of crops. * Season Control: Demeter can control the seasons, such as transforming spring into winter, and vice versa. * Hunger Inducement: According to Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Demeter cursed Erysichthon to suffer and eventually die from insatiable hunger and thirst. This ability is most probably attributed to her status as the Goddess of Harvest, and hence the Mistress of Food. * Swordsmanship: According to Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Demeter always wore a curved and menacing Imperial Gold sword on her belt. While she usually uses it to cut wheat, it was stated that Demeter was capable of skillfully wielding it in combat against those who anger her. * Atmokinesis (limited): As a Goddess of the Seasons, Demeter could control the weather to a certain extent, such as making it rain, or snow, or cause the temperature to change however she wished it. Family Immortal Children Mortal Children Trivia * After Hestia stepped down from the Olympian Council, Demeter is the oldest Olympian to have a throne in Olympus. * Out of her and her sisters (Hera and Hestia), she is the only one to havedemigod children. * Ceres, a dwarf planet in the asteroid belt (located between Mars and Jupiter), is named after Demeter's Roman aspect. * Demeter is one of the twelve Olympians who doesn't make a major appearance in a book, aside from her minor role in The Last Olympian. However, Demeter does have a much larger role in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods. * As shown in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Demeter (who was distraught about her daughter,Persephone), was the only one to touch the food prepared for the Olympians by Tantalus. Hence, Demeter unknowingly ate Pelops' shoulder. However, when Zeus brough him back to life, Hephaestus was able to make a replacement shoulder for Pelops out of ivory. * Only two of her demigod children, Katie and Miranda, are mentioned in the series. * In The Last Olympian, Demeter kept on telling Persephone to eat more cereal, which is named after her Roman counterpart, Ceres. * She appears to have chosen her lovers for humorous reasons as both of her known children—Miranda Gardiner and Katie Gardner—both have names that sound like gardener for she is goddess of nature and farming. * Due to her curved Imperial Gold sword, Demeter is sometimes referred to as 'Demeter Chrysaor.' * 1108 Demeter, a main belt asteroid 26km in diameter, is named after her. * Hades, her own brother, is also her son-in-law. * Some stories say that her weapon was actually molded from Kronos's scythe to her own choice of a weapon.